


Until the end

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, First Kiss, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is a lonely book salesman Hannibal is a raging (cannibal) therapist their buildings are next to each other one evening Will overhears a struggle leading him to a night unlike anything in a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the end

Closing up the store, Will rubbed his temples he had laundry at home, he had to feed his dog and he had a stack full of bills awaiting for him to go through, and to check his dating profile online other than that Will was taking his time locking up for the evening.

He walked slowly passed the other shops each light was off for the evening the only light that guided Will was the streetlights, he heard his breathing; he heard his heavy loneliness almost.

Next to his bookstore was a therapist, he had met him once or twice before. He was a handsome older man who came into Will's shop asking for novels, Will usually was shy, quiet around people that included good looking therapists he knew he would never have any chances with.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter usually saw six or less patients a day, the man kept to himself just as much as Will did. Will was at his car, unlocking it he heard a bang come from the inside of Dr. Lecter's office. Will, stopped holding onto his doorframe frowning he closed his door. 

Will stood perfectly still, listening to the night as a scream came from the building. Will felt his heart drop in his stomach, worried about his fellow neighbour, he walked towards the building. 

The noise had come from Dr. Lecter's building, it's lights were off only a weak light supported inside was a sign that someone or something was still inside. His heart began to pound against his chest he reached into his pocket wondering if he should dial for help, maybe it was possibly an intruder.

Will walked closer towards the building unsure with his fingers hovering over the nine, he peered his hands looking into the small window he saw nothing it was silent. He must of heard it, being scared in a empty parking lot he shivered feeling the cold wind hit his back.

"Hello?" He called out, "Dr. Lecter?" Will heard only silence.

There was a crash in the back alley, Will jumped looking around he fell on his back his palms were sweaty he tried to calm himself, steadily he gathered to his feet, nothing. Will scared with his hands bloody he knocks on Dr. Lecter's door.

"Dr. Lecter? It's Will Graham, are you alright?" Will shouted, he moves away from the door as the door knob was unlocked, "Dr. Lecter?"

The door was opened revealing the older doctor with a cautious look upon his face. As the light blinded Will, he saw what appeared to be blood across the man's face. Will peered into the office it was empty. 

"Hello. Will, can I help you with anything?" He moved towards Will's sight.

"Oh, sorry I heard a scream and I must be hearing things. Since you're okay." Will says apologising, he feels awkward. "I thought a burglar had broken in your office."

"I had my music on, and you didn't call the police did you?" Hannibal asks and Will finds himself odd, "I certainty don't want to bother the police with my nonsense."

"No. I just-." 

"Will, your hands are bloody what happened?" Hannibal asked with concern, "did you injure yourself?"

"I fell outside, there was- I think a cat messing around with the garbage." Will says, "what about you Dr. Lecter. You seem to support some blood upon your face yourself."

Hannibal automatically raises his hand touching his face, drawing back fresh blood, "I guess you're right, I must confess Will."

"Confess what?" 

Hannibal shook his head peering his head out the office door he pulled Will in grabbing him by his sweater, Will heard the door being slammed while he looked around the grand office he saw more blood on Hannibal's hardwood floor even puddles near his own feet.

"I would of invited you in, but this is much more quicker. I did not want you to think differently of me." Hannibal explained he pulled off his coat, exposing blood on his yellow shirt in deepened shades of dark maroon. 

Will shivered again, "think different of you how? I see blood everywhere unless you're a easy bleeder or were performing a back alley kidney operation I don't see how differently I see." He exclaimed sitting on a green plush chair.

Hannibal bit down on his lip, he grabbed Will's hand escorting him to his feet he dragged him towards the back of his office. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm sorry Will." Hannibal said quietly, "if you believe this was a mistake or if you still have your phone go ahead call the police."

Will was flabbergasted, pulling away from Hannibal he was confused, "what are you talking about?"

Hannibal sighed, "I killed someone _here tonight_ , not because they were a intruder or even because I felt threaten by them, I killed them because a reporter tried to attain a interview with me, in my defence she _was investigating me_."

Will felt his blood turn cold, he looked under the desk of Hannibal's under it contained a woman's head it was frizzy and bright red, with her face towards Will, her throat was slit. 

"Easy bleeder isn't she?" Will laughed, "I heard her scream out. Why don't I feel bad about her dying?" Will asked, the blood was sticky against his shoes he wasn't panicking his thoughts were lost.

"Would you care to carve out her organs with me, if we are all being truthful here I have a taste for human meat and their organs, I wasn't planning on killing Miss Lounds here, but she just fell into my lap if you could say." Hannibal says handing Will a knife, Will took the knife it's heaviness laid in his right hand. 

"Aren't you afraid I'll run off to the authorities?" Will, turned his back on Hannibal, "won't you eventually kill me as well?" He looked back at Hannibal who smiled menacingly. 

"For a book store owner, you're quiet smart, you see people for what they are." Hannibal mused, "I have killed many much like Miss Lounds, to me they are nothing but _pigs_. Poking in my life, investigating." 

Will's eyes locked with Hannibal's own. His clear green eyes seemed friendly yet dangerous while Will could leave he remained rooted to the floor. "What makes you believe I see what you are."

Hannibal grabbed ahold of Will's chest once again, this time caressing him. "What are you doing?" Will breathed, Hannibal's breath fogged up Will's glasses.

"Simple, you are lucid. I can see you too, you're bookish, _boring almost_ , a romantic at heart. You just listened to myself confess to murder and here you still stand." Hannibal says huskily, he touched Will's lips with the blood upon his fingertips.

"Maybe it's because everyone even myself has fallen in love even if the reasons are wrong." Will suggests tasting Miss Lound's blood upon his lips, it's copper taste unlike any other.

"Love? You are really a romantic, falling in love with a predator." Hannibal laughs, realising Will still holds the knife, "I just a complete stranger almost with my darkest secret," Hannibal takes Will by his hand, guiding him towards the body. "Show me Will. Show me your story, what do you believe?"

Will raises the knife dragging open the woman's rib cage, fresh new blood spatters across himself coveting his glasses he can (if it wasn't his imagination) feel Hannibal kissing the back of his neck encouraging him.

Will shudders as Hannibal bites down on Will's neck, sending a paralysing tingle throughout his body, " _oh Hannibal."_ Will moans letting the knife drop on the floor sending more blood across the two. 

Hannibal carries Will almost easily towards the small sofa, blood covering them both as Hannibal with his skilful hands tore off Will's clothes he sent his sweater flying across the room, his slacks laid on top of a bookcase, Will kicked his shoes off, remaining only in his boxers while Hannibal bit down on his neck sending Will almost collapsing onto the floor. 

Hannibal heard Will moan both in pleasure and in pain, enjoying himself he bit down harder on his neck, leaving a perfect pattern of his teeth around Will's throat. 

"More." Will panted, feeling his erection become harder as Hannibal pressed his body against his. 

Hannibal obeyed, toying with Will he scraped his teeth down the younger man's chest until Will nearly came in his boxers, "Christ Hannibal." Will pants while he moves away sitting upright with Will, who was a deepen shade of red as Hannibal locked his eyes upon Will's budge in his boxers.

"Oh Will you and I together we could and we will kill whomever we please, I was looking for a partner someone with similar taste as myself." Hannibal suggests huskily, he grabs Will's hands.

Will felt the warming sensation through Hannibal's hands looking up Hannibal is smiling much like a child on his birthday, opening the perfect present. Will realises that he himself is Hannibal's gift. He inches his head forward until his lips connect with Hannibal's own, taken a back by Will's suddenness Hannibal kisses him back grabbing the back of Will's head he pulls down on his hair tugging it until Will moans.

"You and I?" Will says coolly, "we just find people that annoy us and kill them?" 

Hannibal nods, "Will we are the hunters, these people are nothing but monsters..nothing more." Hannibal relaxes his grip on Will's hair now he was only stroking Will gently, Will felt warm and fuzzy.

"Until the end?" Will asks.

"Until the very end." 

"I'm glad I knocked on your door tonight, to think I was going home to live my boring life, now I'm." Will unsure what he was now stopped shortly.

"Will, you are my other half. I believe romance, and the possibility of a friendship are in order." Hannibal says smoothly. "Firstly we must dispose of Miss Lounds body and do it quickly before dawn."

Will sits up grabbing his slacks off the bookcase, searching for his sweater Hannibal hands it to him who still was covered in blood looked amazing, Will fought an urge to reach Hannibal and kiss him once more. He watched as the older man stuffed the girl's body into a black garbage bag he felt no remorse nothing only love for Hannibal.

Hannibal moved towards Will, "we shall take my car, after that I'll take you home and perhaps tomorrow evening I could offer you a chance for dinner at my home, and _desert?_ " Hannibal caresses Will's chest, sending tingles throughout his body.

"Sounds like a date." Will laughs. 

"That is true Will," Hannibal presses Will against the bookcase kissing him softy, Will obliges allowing to lose himself in the moment. "And Will?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you're going to love what I prepare tomorrow evening, even if it's something you've never tried." Hannibal mused, stroking Will's hair it was something that he was beginning to like _a lot_.

Will stared absently at the mirror behind Hannibal, looking at it his reflection showed not a predator luring his own personal lamb, but Will happily in love for the first time in a very long time. 

_The End_


End file.
